


Tea With Severus, or, Severus Surprised

by DelphiPsmith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, Melodrama, Tea, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphiPsmith/pseuds/DelphiPsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus, masquerading as a Muggle, is caught by surprise by someone he doesn't expect and reacts...badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea With Severus, or, Severus Surprised

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a script to accompany the video [Epic Tea Time with Alan Rickman](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eob7V_WtAVg&feature=player_embedded&t=14s). The video isn't mine, and it's quite an amusing video taken on its own merits, but when I saw it all I could think was, "What could possible be going on on the other side of the camera to warrant this???" So I wrote this short-short to answer the question. 
> 
> What you must do, then, is open two windows side by side, get [the video cued up in one](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eob7V_WtAVg&feature=player_embedded&t=14s) and the script (below) in the other, and then follow along by matching the time stamps given in parens in the script. And turn the volume up, because the EPIC music is part of the fun :)

Prologue: Hermione had heard rumors that Severus Snape had chosen to hide himself somewhere in the Muggle world, but no one had seen him in nearly a decade, or knew where or how he was living. So when she walked into the office of Michalek Insurance Corp. and saw that the distinguished-looking man behind the desk with whom she had scheduled a meeting was her former Potions Master, she was shocked beyond words. ([start video now](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eob7V_WtAVg&feature=player_embedded&t=14s))

She felt as though her breathing -- as though life itself -- had slowed to a crawl. He was older, certainly, his hair a silver-grey, but the hooked nose and eyes were the same. His expensive grey suit jacket, she noticed with an inexplicable sense of disappointment, had only the normal number of buttons... (20sec)

She had entered silently and he did not look up, engrossed in his own thoughts. She watched as he tore open a tea bag with long, slender fingers, each movement seeming to take forever... (25s)

After what seemed an eternity, he cast the bag into a glass of steaming water, black eyes watching absently. She wondered if he was thinking about other, less prosaic, potions that he had once made. (1:05)

He pulled the glass across the desk, closer to himself, and involuntarily she took a step forward, drawn by the motion... (1:55)

Sensitive fingers curled around the glass and he flipped the lemon wedge into the water, sending a few glittering drops arcing into the air... (2:34)

Still gazing absently into the glass, he took up the spoon and began to stir, and she shivered as though he stirred her very soul... (3:20)

And then...ever so slowly...he raised his eyes and noticed her, standing there, half in light and half in shadow. A slight frown shaped a vertical crease between dark eyebrows... (3:50)

A long moment passed, and then she saw recognition bloom in his eyes... (4:20)

And then it all went to hell. In very, very, very slow motion.


End file.
